Happy Crack Time with the Cullens
by we love panic at the disco
Summary: the cullens are all CRACKHEADS. but we luv them anyways! random happenings, crazy situations, and a few twists and turns along the way. we dont own twilight or the characters. we happily accept any suggestions or ideas! just send them in a review please!
1. Hickies, Toast, and Potatoes!

This all started with an email...we were sniffing toast :

Me and my friends are in the beginning but we eventually poof away and it gets better. Just read it.

* * *

Cindy: I ate too much skittles

Rebecca: Omg! Cindy, we must operate IMMEDIATLEY!!

Cindy: It's in MY KIDNEY THOUGH!! Please not my kidney anything but my kidney

Rebecca: Umm okay...then how bout your liver?? lol

Cindy: Liver? Hmmm well what does my liver do??

Rebecca: Umm, I'm not sure but I think takes the poisons out of your body or something...yea that's too important. How about your appendix?? That doesn't do ANYTHING!!

Cindy: Where is it in my body if it is below the waist nooo way!! Or above my chest!! lol

Rebecca: 'tis in your side. and we must operate immediately cendy!! CARLISLE, GET OVER HERE NOWW!!

Cindy: lol I got it I don't mind operate now!!

Rebecca: Okay! But first you have 2 fill out these forms!! hands her a HUGE stack of papers these say that we (me and Carlisle) are in no way responsible for any injury or death during this operation. You also cannot sue either of us. Just sign here, here, here, here, here, here, annnnnd here

Cindy: Right I guess hey wtf?! I'm going to live right?! Maybe u should let Carlisle do it by himself okay?? You're my friend it's just I don't want to die okay? -signs here here here here here here annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd here- Right then sooo yea where do u start?

Rebecca: Fine just Carlisle will operate. Let's begin! Okay umm Carlisle??

Carlisle: Okay Cendy, first we...umm...uh first we give u laughing gas!! -gives u laughing gas mask thingy majiggy-

Gianna: -walks in- OMG!! IT'S A CULLEN!! REBECCA, GRAB THE NET!!

Rebecca: Okay! –grabs net and throws it over Carlisle-

Carlisle: -shreds the net into pieces-

Gianna: Dammit!!

Rebecca: -shrugs-

Cindy: Carlisle what are we doing next? bahh hahah

Carlisle: Next I have to operate! Now where did that knife go...?

Cindy: Knife? Can u put me to sleep Carlisle? I don't like blood please just put me too sleep

Carlisle: Fine! I'll put u to sleep. GAWD, you humans are no fun! A little pain isn't gonna hurt...wait, never mind. umm, how do I put u to sleep?? uhh...

-Edward runs in-

Edward: Ooh ooh I know! Pick me! Pick meeeeeee!!

Carlisle: Edward?

Edward: YES! Oh yeah he picked me! I luvs u Carlisle! -hugs Carlisle-

Carlisle: o.O

Edward: -jumping up and down- Mmkay! I think we should...ummmmmmmmm...hold hands and sing a lullaby!! What do YOU think cendy?!

Cindy: Omg yeah!! What do u think Rebecca?! Omg of course, sing!! Sing please u have a lovely voice!! ((thinking: OMG I think I'm falling over Edward damn it !! he's drop dead gougous!!))

Rebecca: Well duh of course we should sing!! Edward's sooooooo hot and has a super mega ultra lovely voice!!

Edward: START SINGING!!

Edward: Okey dokey! What song should I sing?!

Cindy: I don't know

Rebecca: What??

Edward: Singing cause it's nine in the afternooooon! And your eyes r the size of the mooooon! You could cause you can so you dooooo! We're feeling so good, just the way that we do, when it's nine in the afternooooon!!

Cindy: Never mind -falls to sleep-

Carlisle: Mmkay! Now we operate! Edward, hand me the knife thingy

Edward: Here ya go

Cindy: -still asleep but slaps Rebecca- mmmm shut-up Edward sing mmmmm

Rebecca: OW! that hurted! Bring it beezy!!

Edward: -singing while talking- Come now we shouldn't be fighting we should be-

Carlisle: OPERATING!!

Edward: ...Sure why not -shrugs-

Rebecca: Bleh

Carlisle: Mmkay -cuts cendy open-

Rebecca: Eww it's all...ew.

Edward: Omg I'm losing control! I'm a maniac, a maniac on the floor!! -starts break dancing-

Rebecca: Go Edward! Go Edward!! It's your birthday

Carlisle: Wtf? I cannot believe you're my son!

Edward: Well, I'm not your REAL son, u just adopted me...and turned me into a vampire...CARLISLE GAVE ME A HICKEY!!

Carlisle: I DID NOT!!

Edward: Did too!

Carlisle: Did not!

Edward: Did too!

Carlisle: Did not!

Edward: Did too!

Carlisle: Did n-

Rebecca: STFU!!

Carlisle&Edward: -snaps in a 'z' formation- OH NO U DI-INT!!

Rebecca: -snaps back- OH YES I DI-ID!!

Gianna: PANIC AT THE DISCO ROCKS!! RYAN ROSS IS SOOO FRIKIN HOTT WITH A DOUBLE 'T'!! –poofs away to a panic at the disco concert-

Rebecca&Cindy: -poofs with gianna-

Alice: I SMELL LIKE TOAST!! I'm melting! IM MELTING!! -melts-

Bella: OMFG Alice just melted!! I'll get a band aid! POOF! -vanishes-

Emmett: I wonder if she really smells like toast... –runs over to liquid Alice and sniffs her- 'TIS TRUE!! -giggles maniacally and skips away-

Random person: He does belong in the insane asylum...

Rosalie: Who the hell are you?

Random person: Joe Mama!

Jasper: I eat people named Joe for salads!

Joe: Umm I gotta go now, my mom's calling me

Edward: -waves- bye bye Joe! Come visit us again!

Joe: Yea, sure, right... POOF!! –vanishes-

Jasper: I'm gonna go curl up in a ball and listen to Hawthorne Heights while I cry myself to sleep! I HATE YOU DAD!! NO ONE UNDERSTANDS ME!! –dies and shrivels up-

Esme: SIERRA SUCKS POTATOES!!

Everyone: Who's sierra??

Esme: YOUR MOM!!

Jasper: -comes back to life- that's you. –dies and shrivels up again-

Alice: Ooh you just burned yourself!!

Esme: STFU!! -runs away cussing-

Rosalie: I own all of you!!

Edward: Yayz I've been owned! -peace sign-

Jacob: WHY ARE WE SHOUTING?!

Emmett: NOBODY'S SHOUTING BUT YOU!! DIE TAN MAN!! RAWR!! –chases after Jacob-

Jacob: -screams like a little girl, runs away, and jumps off the cliff-

Carlisle: OMG I CANT BELIEVE YOU'RE MY FAMILY!! -pulls out machine gun- SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!!

Edward: Hello! -waves-

Carlisle: -gun explodes- wtf?

Alice: I put firecrackers in it! Yay for Chinese people!! -waves Chinese flags-

--AWKWARD SILENCE--

Rosalie: So...who wants pizza?

CLICK THAT BUTTON AND I'LL GIVE YOU A FREE PIECE OF TOAST (butter and/or jam not included. May cause heart attacks, strokes, tumors, seizures, explosions, low gas mileage, or death)


	2. jellybean

Edward: -singing- Talk to the mirror, oh choke back tears and keep telling yourself that...

Alice: Hey Eddie! Whatcha doin?

Edward: I'M A DIVAAAA!!

Rosalie: NU-UH!! I'M THE DIVA!!

Edward: Psh, yeah right. Everyone knows that I'm more of a diva than you!

Emmett: I'm gonna go light a candle!

Jasper: Try not to set yourself on fire again.

Emmett: Oh jasper, do you really think I'm that stupid?

Jasper: ...yes

Emmett: -goes to light a candle-

Rosalie&Edward: -throwing metal chairs at each other-

Emmett: OH NOEZ!! JASPER IT HAPPENED AGAIN!! -running around on fire- EEEEK!!

Carlisle: POOF!! Hey everyone, there's a party in my pants!! Anyone wanna join?

Alice: I LOVE PARTIES!! -dives into Carlisle pants-

Carlisle's pants: YOU FOOLISH HUMANS!! I SHALL DEVOUR YOU ALL!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!

Jasper: We're not humans! We're VAMPIRES!! Fear my all-powerful god-like emo sexiness!! -jumps into Carlisle's pants-

Emmett: Whee!! -dives into Carlisle's pants-

So all the Cullens are now inside Carlisle's pants

--INSIDE CARLISLE'S PANTS--

Jasper: It's roomy in here...

Emmett: Hey everyone I found some jellybeans...INSIDE CARLISLE'S PANTS!!

Rosalie: Ooh that almost sounds dirty Emmet!!

Esme: Those are my jellybeans!! I OWN THEM!!

Alice: Okay... wait. When did you get here?

Esme: Oh a long time ago.

Edward: YOU HOEBAG!!

Emmett: OMG you scared the crap outta me...literally!!

Sorry this chapter's so short. We weren't very creative today... sorry! Anyways, leave a review if you liked it and we are now taking requests for chapters!! YAYZ!!


	3. Alice: Pimp Extraordinaire

**Inspired by Jody. We will always remember that moment in science class.**

**But seriously, my friends got a sticky note and wrote 'Jody is a pimp' on it and the teacher read it and asked us if we knew what it meant. We said we just thought it was a funny word (which it is), but we all knew what it really meant. Then the teacher explained it to us... very disturbing.**

Joe Mama passes Alice a note in science class. It says: "Hey Alice, lookin pretty pimp today!"

Alice (out loud): I am aren't I? -jumps on desk wearing purple tuxedo with gold grillz, a hat with a feather in it, chains, and a cane- (a/n: haha that rhymes!)

Mrs. B (teacher): -walks over to Alice and reads note- Ms. Cullen, do you know what a pimp is?

Alice: Why yes I do! I'm the very definition of pemp! I AM PEMPIN!!

Mrs. B: I thought only guys could be pimps...

Alice: First of all, it's pronounced "pemp". And second, girls can be pemps too!

Mrs. B: Then who are your hoes?

Joe Mama: CORRECTION!! Man-hoes!

Alice: Who else? Edward, Emmet, Carlisle, and my favorite: Jasper!

Mrs. B: You sell your own father?!

Alice: Why yes I do!

Edward: -bursts through door- MARY ALICE CULLEN I AM NOT YOUR HOE!!

Joe Mama: CORRECTION!! You are her MAN-hoe!!

Edward: AM NOT!!

Carlisle: POOF!! -smacks Edward- ARE TOO!! AND SO AM I!!

Edward: OH NO MAN-HOE!! -snaps in a 'z' formation-

Joe Mama: Heh heh, that rhymes.

Alice: WHAT NOW FOO?!

Edward: I don't know, I was hoping you would -shrugs-

Bella: OMC!!

Everyone: What?

Bella: THE CULLENS ARE ALL VAMPIRES!! I JUST FIGURED IT OUT!!

Some kid: Whatever you're on, I want some!!

Bella: My chair?

Some kid: Yeah! -eats the chair-

**CLICK DA BUTTON FOO!! OR BELLA SHALL REVEAL YOUR SECRET TOO!! (a/n: omg that rhymes!!)**


	4. Gangsta Po Tay Toe

Sorry for the delayed update. We were out of our magical imagination juice. It takes exactly 6 weeks, 5 hours, 27 minutes, and 39 seconds to make. DEAL WITH IT.  
Anyways, enjoy! :)  
Inspired by: Charlie the Unicorn 2, Gianna's potato fetish, Abby's crackheadedness, a weird junk mail thingy I got about colon cleansing, and ur mom.

* * *

Edward: La la la, la la la, la la la la laaa!! –skipping- oooh a stack of potatoes! happy day!!

Potatoes: Psst! Hey sexy!

Edward: -stops- o.O

Potatoes: You. Are. The. Po. Tay. Toe. King.

Edward: But Charlie the Unicorn told me I was the Boo-Naw-Naw King!!

Potatoes: SCREW CHARLIE!!

Edward: Who in their right mind wants to screw Bella's father?

Potatoes: -magically poof into gangsta clothes- Want some drugs little boy?

Edward: Hmm...how much do they cost?

- po-po pass by in their po-po mobile -

Random Potato: OH NO! HIDE YOUR DRUGS YO!! IT'S THE PO-PO!! (a/n: the potato say that HECKA LOUD)

- po-po mobile stops and a po-po gets out –

Edward: -nervous whistle-

Po-po: You look very suspicious.

Edward: (talking super fast) What? Me? Suspicious? No! Of course not! Why would you think that?! I'm just an innocent vamp- uh UH I MEAN HUMAN!! I'm completely human!! Yep, just your average extremely white human! Yeah, I'm...uh...ALBINO!! Yeah that's right!

Po-po: -shrugs- Good enough for me. See ya. –starts to leave but stops and looks back- Is that potato wearing a gangster outfit?

Edward: CORRECTION!! Gansta.

Po-po: All right bye. –walks away munching on a donut-

Potatoes: Yeah you betta walk away (po-po is out of earshot)

Edward: Uh yeah I gotta go. I gotta try my new colon cleanser.

Potatoes: Right... you have fun with that.

Edward: YES I WILL!! –skips away- Lalalalalaaa!!

--LATER THAT DAY--

Emmett: Hey Eddie, you lookin' good! You clean your colon lately?

Edward: Why yes actually, I have!

Emmett: DAMN!! Your tummy looks flatter than a pancake!!

Edward: Thank you!

Rosalie: -reading fashion magazine- Well this is awkward. –gets up and walks away-

Edward&Emmett: -look at each other, shrug, and walk away-

* * *

Please review! If you do, we might send you a colon cleanser!!  
(REVIEW GOAL: 15)  
PLEASE REVIEW!! –begging on knees- WE NEED PUBLICITY!! TELL ALL YOUR FELLOW TWILIGHT OBSSESSERS!!


	5. Switzerland?

So...whassup?  
Well this is awkward.  
We dont really know what to say so...HERE'S THE STORY BYE!! MWAHAHAHAHAAAA!! -runs away-

* * *

Alice: Go get the phone Emmet.

Emmett: But it hasn't even r-... ohhhh right.

Alice: Yeah, go get the phone.

Emmett: Okay! –skips away-

Phone: RING RING!!

Emmett: -picks up phone- Yellow! (talking in a gay voice)

Guy on Phone: Hi

Emmett: How you doin'?

Guy: Um, yeah. Is Mr... Colon home?

Emmett: Uh, no.

Guy: How about Mrs. Colon?

Emmett: No they don't live here.

Guy: Oh...well you wanna hang out some time?

Emmett: Sorry, I try not to make a habit of hanging out with child rapists.

Guy: I'll try again later.

Emmett: No you won't.

--LATER THAT DAY (insert dramatic music here)--

Carlisle: Lucy, I'm home!

Esme: WHO THE HELL IS LUCY?!

Carlisle: Umm...

Esme: OH SO YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME NOW, ARE YOU?!

Carlisle: ...Wanna play doctor?

SILENCE

Esme: What?

Edward: ZOMG!! Carlisle you dirty old man! Stop thinking of Esme that way!!

Carlisle: I can't help it. I may not be human but I'm still a man.

Edward: STOP QUOTING ME YOU PIECE OF CRAP!!

Carlisle: You did not just diss yo fatha! –snaps in a B.Z. formation-

Jacob: OH YES HE DID!!

Everyone: GET OUT OF HERE!!

Gianna: I LOVE YOU JACOB!! –fangirl squeal-

Jacob: Okay I gotta go now! POOF!! –vanishes-

--MEANWHILE UPSTAIRS--

Emmet: I never understood Bella's Switzerland comment.

Jasper: Yeah me neither.

--BACK DOWNSTAIRS--

Esme: **ARE. YOU. READY?!**

Edward: YEAH WE ARE!!

Alice: POOF! –appears- YEAH!! Wait...OMG!! THIS ISN'T MY HOUSE!! –runs through the wall-

Edward: That's the fourth time that's happened this week.

Carlisle: Mmhm.

Esme: Yep.

Edward: So... who wants to listen to Bella talk in her sleep?

Jasper&Emmett&Rosalie: -appear downstairs-

Everyone: MEEE!!

Emmett: I'll get the popcorn!

Carlisle: I'll get the hookers!!

* * *

okay, we put "colon" cuz people who havent read twilight or are twilight newbies always say colon instead of cullen. quite frankly (haha FRANK!) it ticks me off. GET IT RIGHT PEOPLE!!

please review! ;)


	6. Da Football Game! :D

We've got nothing to say...EXCEPT please read and review!!

* * *

Edward: -bag of pot magically appears in his hand- COOL!! I'm gonna run downstairs and set this on fire! –runs downstairs-

(1 NANO-SECOND LATER)

Everyone: Edward, what are you setting on fire?

Edward: Umm...

Alice: Oh gawd.

Emmett: I have no clue what this is but I'm going to inhale it anyways!

Everyone: Okay what he heck.

SO NOW EVERYONE IS HIGH AND SITTING ON THE COUCH.

Jasper: I heard there's a football game at the school tonight.

Edward: Is there now?

Everyone: Ohhhh okay.

AT THE SCHOOL

So all the Cullen's are hiding under the bleachers. Bella is sitting in the stands unknowing to what's going on.

Jasper: Okay it's half-time! GOOOOO!!

Edward: HERE I GO! WHOO!! –runs out onto field at human speed while ripping off his clothes-

Bella: OMG FINALLY EDWARD NAKED!!

Carlisle: Alright here I go! –copies Edward-

Jasper&Emmett: YEAHHH!! –also start streaking with bottles of tequila in their hands-

Esme: Look at those kids having a jolly good time out there! You know Rose, you should go join them!

Rosalie: I'm not THAT high.

Esme: Oh well if your not going to... –rips off clothes and joins the others-

Alice: -filming the whole freaking thing- This is SO going on youtube! And myspace, facebook, photobucket, etc, etc.

Rosalie: -looks over at the others- OMG I DIDN'T KNOW ESME WAS THAT FAT!! Where does she hide it all?!

Alice: Oh I think I know. Heh heh.

Rosalie: o.O

Crowd: WHOOOOHOOOO!!

Jacob: -appears, also naked with Gianna clinging to him- WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?!

Gianna: Because I LOVE you!!

-everyone starts throwing eggs at Jacob-

Carlisle: Okay that's enough, the high has worn off. Let's go home.

--THE NEXT DAY--

Rosalie: Do you guys remember what we did yesterday?  
Everyone: No.

Alice: That's okay I got it all on tape! And it's all over the internet! It's the most popular video on youtube.

Edward: You didn't.

Alice: Oh yes I did.

Edward: If you really can see the future, you would be running right now.

Alice: Yeah I know

Jasper: Then why aren't you running?

Alice: Because I have blackmail!

Carlisle: DAMN YOU!!

--LATER THAT DAY--

Esme: -receives a text message- It says:

_Your thighs jiggle violently when you run._

_-Rosalie_

* * *

CLICK THAT SEXY BUTTON DOWN THERE AND LEAVE US A LITTLE SOMETHIN SOMETHIN!! ;)


	7. EXPLOSIONS!

HAPPY EARLY 4TH OF JULY HOMEDAWGS!!

Once upon a time, on a warm 4th of July eve...

Emmett: OMG tomorrow is the 4th of July!

Alice: Yeah I should know

Emmett: We need to go buy fireworks!

Bella: But they're expensive and ruining our economy!

Carlisle: Bella's absolutely correct! Fireworks are much too costly.

Edward: Says the man who has more cash than Bill Gates.

Carlisle: Mind over matter!

Edward: GAWD DAMMIT OLD MAN, STOP FRIGGIN' QUOTING ME!!

Bella: Anyways, we should make some homemade fireworks! It's not like our unprofessional firework-making skills are gonna kill us or anything!

Alice: Well, I guess you right...

Emmett: I'll go get the fire powder!

Alice: Does that even exist?

Emmett: Well, it does now!

Jasper: You smell just exactly the same as always.

Edward: OH MY SEXY BODY, YOU PEOPLE SERIOUSLY NEED TO STOP QUOTING ME!!

Rosalie: Okay let's get started!

NEXT DAY (4TH OF JULY)

Emmett: So...who wants to go see if da fireworks are explosive?!

Bella: WHOO!!

Edward: Shut up Bella.

Bella: YOU DID NOT JUST DIS ME!!

Jacob: Oh I think he just did!

Gianna: TAKE IT OFF JACOB!!

Jacob and Gianna POOF away.

Jasper: Anyways...

Emmett: OMG there's a girl hiding in the shadows of our property! –girly scream-

Jasper: Heh heh come here little girl!

Rebecca: Okay! –jumps into his arms- BITE MEEEE!!

Gianna: POOF! –appears along with Jacob- Rebecca! I know you love Jasper but can you please keep you emotions under control?! You know he has emotional issues around humans!!

Jacob: Ooh BURN!!

Gianna: Okay Jacob let's go poof away now before Jasper kills us!

Jacob: Yeah let's go! POOFLES!! –vanishes-

Emmett: Ohh Jasper you brought a snack!!

Rebecca: HISSSSS!! STAY AWAY FROM ME BITCHEZNITZ!! (inspired by our homedawg Estefania yo)

Emmett: Jeez okay. Calm down.

Rebecca: Yeah that's right.

Emmett: You wanna see some fireworks?!

Rebecca: YEAH!!

Gianna: POOFY!! –appears with Jacob (again)- US TOO!!

Esme: Okay let's light these babies off!! OH YEAHHH!! –lights fireworks-

Rosalie: These violent delights have violent ends and in their triumph die, like fire and powder, which, as they kiss, consume.

SILENCE

Rosalie: What? I was feeling poetic.

TO BE CONTINUED...MWAHAHAHAAAA!!

LEAVE A REVIEW BITCHEZNITZ!! WE LOVE YOU!!


	8. Ignoring Edwardo

Well, my friends and I came up with this story based on one of my strange dreams. Hope you like it!!

BREAKING DAWN SPOILERS!! IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED THE BOOK, THEN DON'T READ THIS UNTIL YOU FINISHED!!  
_You have been warned..._

* * *

Bella: Hmmmm…. What am I going to do today….. -thinks to herself for a minute- I know!! I shall ignore Edward!!

Alice: POOF! -appears- Hey! Wassup Bella? Oh, ignoring Edward?

Bella: That's the plan!

Edward: POOF! -appears in a puff of pink smoke with unicorns prancing about in the background with Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle in fairy swan tutus and boquets of pink roses- Hey Bella and Alice. Wattup, my Homie-G's?

Alice: Ugh, stop trying to be gangsta, you po-tay-to!

Jacob: POOF! -appears- Yeah, 'tis lame.

Edward: Get out of the story, dog!

Alice&Jacob: STOP TRYING TO BE GANGSTA!!

Gianna: POOFLES! Jacob! I love you!!

Jacob: WHAT THE F'N HELL!! GO AWAY!! -vanishes with Gianna following-

--AWKWARD SILENCE--

Alice: So. Movies anyone?

Bella: Sure, why not?

Edward: Can we see _Dora the Explorer?_

Bella: Did you hear something?

Alice: No.

Edward: You heard me!!

Bella: Let's go see _Dora the Explorer_, too bad Edward isn't here! Did I mention I burned his Dora action figure collection?

Alice: No, but that's funnay!

Edward: I'm right here!! Please please please please let me go!! PLEASE!!

Bella: You really should call an exterminator. I think you have a bee problem.

Alice: Me too.

Edward: I am not a bee, yo! I be a fo shizz vampire!!

Bella&Alice: Buzzing noises that think they are gangstas.

-Bella and Alice go to the movies, Edward buzzing behind them-

Edward: Get me a movie ticket!! Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella. -poking Bella- Fine, I will get my own ticket!

-Alice and Bella watch the movie, while Edward screams like a like a 12 year old fan girl-

Alice: That was a good movie. I need to do some shopping. POOF! -vanishes-

Bella: Bye Alice!

-Bella goes home, Edward follows saying "Bella" and poking her the whole time-

Bella: Hello Renesmee, how was your day?

Renesmee: Good mommy, and yours?

Bella: Good, I spent it with Alice. Have you seen your dad?

Renesmee: -Gets that bella is ignoring Edward- No, I haven't.

Edward: Renesmee, please? You see me don't you? Please?

Bella: What time is it?

Renesmee: 12 am.

Bella: Hey Eddiepuss!!

Edward: THANK YOU BELLA!!

Bella: Your welcome? And where were you all day?

Edward: Aaahhhhhh! -rips his hair out-

Jacob: The end!

Bella&Edward&Renesmee: GO AWAY!!

Renesmee: I love you Jacob!!

Gianna: Back off, he's mine!

Jacob: Ahhhh! -vanishes with Renesmee and Gianna following-

Bella&Edward: Kids these days.

* * *

If you are wondering why Edward love D_ora the Explorer, _read the chapters of D_ear Mr. Diary _by Koda.Spiffyness

Now, if you really love us, please leave a review. PLEASE!! We might send you a cookie!! :3


End file.
